The Secret of the Pisces Gold Saint
by Sapphire Blue Frost
Summary: Aphrodite's life as she struggles to keep her secret.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Aphrodite was a girl. But she couldn't let anyone else know that he was actually a she because then she'd had to hide her beautiful face behind a mask, never mind the fact that she was a Gold Saint. And keeping such a secret can be considered treason to Athena.

The only reason she had been able to keep her secret for so long was because an automatic reaction to at least main, if not kill, anyone who called her a girl had been drilled into her when she was training in Sweden at a young age. If she hesitated, the boys would only assume that she was a girl and that would spell disaster. But to keep her identity and her feminine side, Aphrodite had strived to become beautiful and stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Back in Greenland, Aphrodite's good looks had gotten her a lot of admirers. To drive away the boys and keep the jealous girls off her back (girls are more vicious than boys when it comes to jealousy), Aphrodite had pretended to be a boy. She had an older twin sister, Venus, that left and couldn't care less about what happened to her. Through her own training, she had improved enough to catch the eye of a trainer for the Sanctuary and gotten into the training to become a Saint.

The boys were all jerks who harassed her for her good looks and the girls all wore masks. Curious, she had asked around to find out that all female saints must wear masks and the person who sees their face must be killed or become a couple with the female. She had accidentally wondered out loud that a mask would cover her good looks and the boys all gave her a confused look. Thinking quickly, she saved herself by comparing her beauty to those of the females at the training center and laughed it off as a good joke.


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen

When the Gold Gemini Saint had come all the way over to Greenland, Aphrodite had done her best to impress him, wanting to leave the place where so many had tormented her for her looks and superior skills. However, one of the other trainees had tried to humiliate her. Again. He had purposely picked a fight with her right after losing a match and right where the Saint was able to speculate.

"Are you sure you're not a girl, Aphrodite? After all, you have looks for one. Prettier than most girls here, I reckon."

"If I was a girl, I'd have to kill you all right now just for knowing how my face looks."

"That isn't true. You'll just have to fall in love with us all. Like the goddess of love you are named after, that shouldn't be too hard." He made a grab at Aphrodite who lost her cool and retaliated brutally.

"Don't touch me you dog!" She reached out with her long and sharp manicured nails and began scratching at the flesh while the other hand was gaining momentum for a punch.

But then her fist met something harder than flesh and when the red from her eyes cleared up, she saw that her fist had met the palm of the Gold Saint. Her embarrassment and mortification at attacking a Gold Saint was total. Despair filled her thoughts when she thought of the consequences. However, regardless of her wishes, when she met the eyes of the Gold Saint, her cosmos suddenly flared up and clashed with the Gold Saint's whose cosmos quickly managed to subdue hers. Though her thoughts fell deeper into despair, the Gold Saint had smiled at her and turned to her master.

"I believe that he fits the qualifications for a Gold Saint. He'll come with me to the Sanctuary." Then, turning back to Aphrodite, he said, "Pack up everything you need to take with you. We'll be leaving shortly."

Gasps surrounded them at the announcement and Aphrodite can feel the jealous and astonished stares of her 'comrades.' But the Gold Saint paid no mind and sent the pig who had tried to touch her to the infirmary. She had ran off dazedly and packed everything.

* * *

The Gemini Saint was amused. Though the trainees he had seen so far show no promise, the one who had challenged him and picked a fight was the one who shows promise. Since he is a Pisces with such a strong cosmos, there is no doubt that he will end up as the Pisces Saint. The young boy would have no trouble fitting in with his new home. He ignored the looks and murmurs of his audience and, as soon as the boy came back, he bid the trainers a swift farewell and left quickly with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Involved

The Sanctuary was larger than he had imagined. There were hundreds of steps between each temple and 12 temples to reach the summit of the Sanctuary. There, he was left to his own devices and was put into the same room as two trainees training for the Cancer and Capricorn Saints. Who didn't really bother her which is a good thing.

Training was harder than she had thought. She had to train the whole day and treat injuries like they were nothing. Only the more severe ones went to the Sanctuary infirmary. Everything else was washed and bandaged by yourself. There was little free time for play and only if the trainers were feeling rewarding. Meals were short and there was no time to socialize after training as most people were too tired to do nothing but sleep. All in all, she was left alone. At least, for now.

* * *

A few weeks after her arrival, she was approached by Deathmask, Cancer, and Shura, Capricorn. They had wanted to invite to join the birthday for Milo, the troublemaker at the Sanctuary. At first she had wanted to refuse. Boy parties always ended up with girls running away, embarrassed out of their minds. But they had insisted and that's how she found herself sitting at a bonfire in one of smaller gardens.

It was a relatively small party with only the eleven children training to become Gold Saints present. Milo was of course buddied up with Camus. The two had become fast friends though Camus showed otherwise.

There was Greek wine. Somehow, Milo found some of the trainers' secret stash and was passing the bottles around. The other Saints had somehow convinced Shaka, Mu, and Shura not to tell, even though most of them will drink without restraint and get an enormous hangover tomorrow. Deathmask had bullied Aphrodite into drinking a bit. And well, when she had realize how good the wine tasted, all restraints went out the window. It was very fortunate that there was only a limited amount of wine and she only had half a bottle. Otherwise, she might have to sleep off the same hangover that Milo and Deathmask were sure to get.

Then, like all children were prone to start, a game of Truth or Dare began. And because they were children who had seen and feel things like no child should at their age, it was a game of Interrogation and Abuse.

Shaka had been dared to kiss Aiolia, which earned Milo a black eye. Aphrodite had to have her hair braided, which ruined her curls. Deathmask had to try and juggle all the empty bottles of wine (five in total) and broke them all on the ground. Camus had to scream aloud who his crush was which earned Shura a frozen arm. Aldebaran had to kiss Mu and thank goodness they were both level-headed people or else someone might have gotten seriously hurt with Aldebaran's strength and Mu's telekinesis. Saga and Kanon had to take each other's places tomorrow for the whole day. Milo was dared to kiss Camus, who had blushed a deep crimson red. Aphrodite filed that aside for future bribes and blackmail.

All in all, it was a very physical and embarrassing game for some of the trainees and it was well past midnight before they all retired for the night. Too tired to clean anything up, they left the trash there. Someone was bound to get into trouble tomorrow for the mess and they were going to be found out. However, Aphrodite certainly didn't get embarrassed or abused and that was a very large accomplishment since she had drank more than her fair share of wine.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Friends

For some strange reason that Aphrodite cannot fathom, after the party, all the other trainees made an effort to include them in their social circle. As if they had actually become closer though she cannot understand what event had occurred at the party for them to get closer. Even Shaka and Camus made an effort though it was not a really noticeable one. Deathmask and Shura was with him the most, mainly because they were roommates. However, the closer the other trainees stuck by him, the worst the other normal children in training seemed to treat him.

One particular day, the unexplainable anger of all the other children seemed to take control of its hosts and lead to an incredibly brutal training session in which Aphrodite was sent to the infirmary with more broken bones, bruises, and cuts than a week's worth of training. The nurses there cursed the trainers for being so relentless but was gentle in patching him up and instructing him not to train for a few weeks.

The next day, Aphrodite woke up to learn that the boys who had fought him all got sent to the infirmary in turn with a lot worse than what they gave him. This news was delivered by a very cheerful Deathmask and Milo while Shura made a special feast for her alone. She had this nagging suspicion that Deathmask and Milo had something to do with the injuries but didn't dare question it, lest they do it to her for being ungrateful.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Cause we're friends!" Milo exclaimed.

She gave him a confused look, causing him to visibly deflate. "We are?"

"Shut up and eat." Deathmask yelled, mouth full of Shura's feast. "Or better yet, hand over your food to me."

"K." And with wide eyes, the rest of them watched as you gave Deathmask her share.

"Is the food not to your liking?! Do you want something else?!" Shura panicked.

Aphrodite was so overwhelmed and the only thing she wanted to do right then was kick them all out of the room which she did. Somehow.

Friends. The word was foreign to her. No one had wanted to be her friend. All they wanted her for was to show off her beauty. There was a reason she was named after the goddess of beauty after all.

Maybe she should give them a chance. Pisces was a dreamer and she dreamed of having friends who would forever stay by her side. Of course it was a futile hope but it was still something.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to secure a place in their group. They were all very welcoming though Camus was a bit cold (literally) and Shaka was very aloof. Milo and Aiolias were still the overenthusiastic immature children of the group. Deathmask was the bully. Mu, Shaka, Saga, Shura, Aldebaran, and Kanon was more normal, though hardworking and calm. Shura was a neat freak and his side of the room was always clean and organized unlike Deathmask who throws everything around. They also respected Aphrodite's privacy and did not ask to see and touch her things. While she did not get along well with Mu, who detested her self-conceited ways, they were at least polite with each other, just simply cautious. Mu was training to become a blacksmith so he was always covered in soot and ash after training, something Aphrodite hated.

But they were always there. Even when they don't need to be, they were there for her. They would help get revenge on those who pick on her and prank her. The one time she had woken up with honey in her hair, though it wasn't as long as it was currently, it was still longer than most of the boys and curly and took the better part of the day to wash it all out. There had been an official prank war and when it finally reached the ears of the Pope, Milo took all the blame for it, even when he didn't need to.

As years went by, Aphrodite's place in the Sanctuary was sealed. Nothing broke it. Even when he had served the false Pope and got resurrected as a Specter, they had still forgiven her. Partially anyway. Such trust will need to be earned back. That she knows and will not hold a grudge for such cautious actions against her. It was, after all, quickly earned back after the time spent at the Wailing Wall and in Odin. She supposed that it was hard to maintain a grudge against someone who had kept you from being absorbed by a plant of all things and secured that all the Gold Saints would come out alive.

There were still some insubordination though. Many of her old rivals still can't stand the idea of someone they had harassed now being their superior. Fortunately, none of them was a saint. Though it would have looked bad it f she can't get a mere Bronze to listen to her, it could have been worse, seeing as being a guard, they had to listen to her. Not that it made their wills to make life difficult for her waver. Their few attempts have been damaging to say in the least. The best prank was when one of them tripped her while walking down the stairs. She was lucky that it was a clumsy attempt and managed to make it look like a show. Otherwise, Milo would have never let him live it down.

* * *

 **I have been writing, just not posting and doing a lot of editing. I apologize if I made you wait for a long time. I know the feeling.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pisces Gold Cloth

Milo began to tease Aphrodite more and more about her looks. She had not put on any muscle and was incredibly slender, even more than Mu and Shaka. Her hair grew long and curled up in waves down her back and past her waist to her knees. Like most Sanctuary men, she had spent a long time washing it, though they take a much shorter time to style it.

Aphrodite did not prize her beauty as much as people would like to think. It was only a tool, after all. It was used to distract her opponents and influence them into thinking that she was weak and delicate, someone that could be easily crushed. Once it did that, Aphrodite's roses did the rest.

As the training grew harsher, it also grew easier. As she trained, Aphrodite began to warp her ideas of beauty to fit what she had learned from training. There was no greater beauty than victory in a battle. Devoid of all weaknesses, the final victor will be unscath and more powerful than before. That was beauty in his eyes.

It was the reason he followed Saga after he killed Pope Shion after all. The strong can keep peace, can force everyone in line regardless of their opinions. Without someone to enforce order, there will be chaos. Saga was stronger than Aiolos and the Pope. That is why he deserved to be the Pope, regardless of the betrayal. For all he knows, maybe Saga will change the rules to make assasination legal.

Maybe her ideas would have been different if she had an actual master to teach her about beauty but the last Pisces Saint had died during the last Holy War. Pisces Albafica was said to be extremely loyal and kind, though antisocial and had not allowed anyone to touch for it was before an antidote to the poison in the blood of Pisces was found. The only reason anyone could touch her was because of the antidote she applies every morning, neutralizing the poison on her skin but not in her blood or roses.

It was surprising when Shion had told her that she was the reincarnation of Pisces Albafica. Sure, they both look extremely alike but that may have coincidence. After all, she was a girl and he was a boy. And he was loyal to Athena but he also had a loving master and she had a Silver Saint who barely understood the value of beauty and her roses.

When she had been ordered to fight her 'master' for the Pisces Cloth, Aphrodite did it without restraint. Using Piranha Roses, she easily destroyed the other's Cloth and left him on the brink of death with her Bloody Rose, which she had pluck out of his chest right before she kill him. Shion had been so surprised that she was ready at the age of nine and knew how to manipulate her roses so expertly. He had announced her as Pisces Aphrodite, the next Pisces Saint, with great pride at the announcing ceremony, as if he was the one who had trained her.

They had a wild party that night in the Pisces Temple. Not as wild as Milo would have liked because most of them were exhausted from helping Aphrodite decorate his new home, but wild enough. Everyone had once again drank alcohol though they were underaged, but who cares? They were bound to die young serving Athena so why not live life to the fullest while they were young?


	7. Chapter 7: A Twist in the Story

"Why didn't you tell the others you were a girl? Though I don't know any female Gold Saints, I'm sure that a woman can still be one." Shun tried to break the tension in the kitchen where they were all seated.

"I was already pretending to be a boy when I was chosen for training. When I realized that females were somewhat treated differently than males, I would've looked like an idiot for correcting them of my gender after lying to them when they first guessed it right."

"So your Angel's real mother?"

"Yes."

"Who's the father?"

"...Mind your own business!"

They are looked at Shiryu expectantly. He was the smartest and could probably figure it out. And figure it out he did. "It's Deathmask, isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

"How?" Aphrodite asked, shocked that it had taken them that little time to figure it out.

"You two were already together. He was also talking about spending a night with a girl with blue hair and eyes about three weeks before you disappeared. The only reason no one suspected you was because they all thought that you were a boy. Besides, you were the one that Deathmask tried to take home after the party where everyone got drunk out of their minds. And there was blood on the sheets. Was it your first?" Shiryu reasoned, looking perfectly calm, despite what he had implied.

She blushed. "You can't tell anyone, especially not Deathmask, about this."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"But he's the father. It's his responsibility."

"It's my secret! You can keep it or I'll make sure you'll never make it back to the Sanctuary alive." She threatened.

"If you forgot, Shun managed to beat you last time." Seiya injected, not helping at all with the situation. Why is he so dense and rash?!

"I killed him and almost managed to kill you. You only survived because Aiolias's girlfriend saved you, killing herself in the process."

"We're still alive!"

"Only because you got revived!"

"And you can't kill us because we would all have to burn our cosmoses and that would give away your position!"

"I'll kill you and teleport away before they can get here!"

"How do you plan on doing that?! We're all stronger and it's four on one!"

"Bloody Rose kills quickly and nothing can stop it once it leaves my hand! How do you think I killed Andromeda?!"

"They'll realize it's you when they see the roses!"

"They can't do anything to me if I'm not here!"

"It's still treason and if they won't kill you for desertion then they'll definitely find and kill you for murder!"

By now, the argument between Seiya and Aphrodite had turned into a full out screaming match. But Aphrodite wasn't screaming. Nope. Instead, she was fingering a white rose among many others in a vase on the table. Which quickly shut Seiya up.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Their loud argument had drawn Angel from his room.

"Of course, dear. We're just having a debate over a trivial matter. Go back to your room." Angel hesitantly obeyed.

"It's not trivial." Hyoga retorted.

"Well it is to me. I'm not going back the Sanctuary and if you tell, I'll kill you and we'll leave!"

"How about you go back to the Sanctuary for a quick visit? Nobody has to know about Angel's existence. You just visit them and say goodbye to the other Gold Saints properly before leaving."Shiryu compromised.

"Like they'll ever let me leave if I went back. Somebody has to train the next Pisces Gold Saint and they'll demand a full explanation. Mu's a very talented telepath, even beyond the standards of a Gold Saint. They'll find out."

"You can at least call them. We can organize something in town so you won't feel too trapped."

Aphrodite considered it. There wasn't much to lose. And if it's in town, she can easily make a getaway. The only problem would be watching Angel but her stubborn nature won't let her give in that easily. "I can just call them now and have a short conversation with them. They don't get me and I give them a vague explanation."

"Stop trying to get out of this. We can trace your phone number." The Pegasus Saint really doesn't understand that information is power and if they could trace Aphrodite, then it'll save the Saints a lot of trouble.

"Who's going to watch Angel?"

"You can introduce him as your nephew. You two do look alike."

"Or I can be a girl and pretend to be a relative."

"No! You owe them a full explanation!"

"The death threat is still an option."

"...Fine." Seiya agreed sullenly.


End file.
